Revelations
by Stellata
Summary: Simon accidentally lets it slip that he's sly. Now his crush on the Captain is tested when Mal appears to flirt with him at every possible turn. Mal couldn't be serious, could he? Simon/Mal, minor Kaylee/River, Zoe/Wash, Inara/Nandi. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly in any way, shape, or form.

A/N: Takes place during Jaynestown.

* * *

Simon slowly opened his eyes to the sound of loud voices.

"Captain!" Kaylee said, quite loudly.

Simon blinked, trying to ignore the pain in his head. Stupid, stupid, he thought - he had drunk too much. He was a doctor, for pity's sake - he knew not to do this. So why had he...

Oh yes, Simon remembered now. He had been trying to forget his crush. That obnoxious one he had on someone who would never return it.

He looked up and saw the object of his affections.

"Captain!"

Simon looked over and saw Kaylee, perched on top of him, and jerked in surprise.

"What! Kaylee! Uh - nothing happened," he said quickly, trying to remember what _had_ happened. "We didn't - I wouldn't! Not with Kaylee!"

Kaylee's eyes turned hard, and Simon panicked even more.

"I'm sly!" he shouted for the entire bar to hear. Thankfully, everyone else was passed out - so only Kaylee and Mal heard him... That was bad enough.

"What?" Kaylee gasped. Her eyes were wider than Simon had ever seen him, and her mouth hung open.

"No! You can't - " Kaylee saw the sincerity on the doctor's face. "But - you never said... You led me on..."

"I didn't mean to!" Simon said desperately. He truly hadn't meant to. Kaylee was a wonderful girl, just the kind he'd like to marry if he could ever be attracted to her.

Kaylee looked down at him, grief, anger, and shock mingled in her gaze. She stood up quickly, pushing off of Simon rather roughly. A deep breath later, Kaylee had pulled herself together.

"Time to go, Cap'n?" the mechanic said coolly, looking over at Mal.

Simon suddenly remembered Mal was right there - and their eyes met. Mal looked highly amused, as he shot Simon a quiet grin.

"Reckon it is," Mal drawled.

The doctor hurriedly stood, trying not to fall over, looking over at Kaylee.

"Let's go then," Simon said, letting out a sigh.

"Hmm. No, I don't think so," Kaylee said sharply. "I think you can stay here."

Simon gaped at her.

"It's about the time for a civilized person to have some breakfast," Kaylee finished, and walked towards the stairs.

Simon met Mal's gaze.

"She'll get over it," Mal shrugged, still grinning. "Jus' take some time is all. A few days and Kaylee'll try setting you up with Jayne."

Simon blanched.

"Please shoot me now."

"Nah," Mal mused slowly, stepping closer to Simon. "Wouldn't want to ruin such a pretty face."

Simon couldn't quite breathe.

"Get some breakfast," Mal said, his eyes livelier than Simon had ever seen before. "Then come up and join us - wouldn't want to miss Jayne's speech, now. Could be he's got some eloquent words to say."

"Okay," Simon said. His voice wasn't trembling in the slightest. At least, that's what Simon tried to convince himself.

The captain just smiled even wider, hooked his thumbs in his pants, and headed off.

Simon just stood still and took a few deep breaths. Then he turned and went to sit at a table. After scanning the tabletop for a moment, Simon frowned.

"May I please see a menu?" He called to the dozing bartender.

"A _what?_"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly in any way, shape, or form.

A/N: Takes place during Jaynestown.

* * *

Simon's day just kept getting worse and worse. First, Simon had accidentally outed himself as sly to his crush, as well as to the girl who had a crush on him... Then somehow, he had upset a man in the bar, who had proceeded to beat him up...

He really needed to learn better self-defense, Simon sighed as he was dragged outside by the man - who was very smelly, incredibly hairy, and generally ugly and uncouth in all respects.

Then he was being thrown on the ground, and he was groaning with the pain. He hadn't felt this much pain since... well, ever.

But arms were wrapping around him, lifting him, and Simon fell into a pair of strong, warm arms.

"Hey," a soft, concerned voice said. Simon blinked and realized it was Mal, and that he had his arms around him.

That fact alone made Simon grin.

"Hey," Simon smiled dizzily.

"He couldn't get rid of your smile," Mal snorted. The captain lifted a hand to cup Simon's cheek, and he turned his face around. "You'll be all right," he told Simon. Then Mal was gently pushing him into Kaylee's arms, and stepping forward, to stop that man...

Simon gasped as the awful man turned his gun away from Jayne and planted it in Mal's face.

"Now why don't you let me speak my piece."

Mal stepped back, all too aware that he had no gun to fight the man with.

"What - what do we do?" Simon gasped.

"Shh," Kaylee hissed, looking him over. "Oh, poor baby."

Simon knew she meant it too.

"Look, Kaylee, I'm sorry I didn't - "

"Doesn't matter now," Kaylee said, examining the cut Simon had on his arm from the man's knife.

Their eyes met, and Kaylee smiled, even if it was a bit sadly, and Simon knew they would be all right... friendship wise. He didn't know if they would be _physically_ all right. That man with the gun was kind of scary.

Simon listened in horror as the man revealed that he was Jayne's former partner, whom Jayne had abandoned on Higgins Moon when a job they pulled went south.

Then the man shot Jayne. Simon flinched, and when he could look again, he realized that Jayne was unharmed - and running at his former partner. One of the mudders, a young man, had jumped in front of the bullet. Simon stared at the body, shocked and horrified. The man had saved Jayne's life - did Jayne deserve to be saved?

Then Jayne was killing his former partner, and Simon flinched. Having your head bashed against stone seemed an unpleasant way to go. And Simon knew some of the worst ways to go - he was a doctor, after all. It was over then, after Jayne knocked down the statue and turned to yell to his captive audience. Simon was not shocked at the truth in Jayne's words, but rather, that Jayne admitted to it.

"There's only people like me," Jayne finished, his voice gruff and hurting.

Simon felt a hand on his arm, and looked up.

"We need to leave, now," Mal said urgently. He wrapped an arm around Simon's waist, and led him through the crowd. It was easier to walk when he was leaning on his captain, Simon thought, smiling despite the pain he still felt.

He was trying to show he could be strong, but then he was stumbling, and an arm grabbed his legs, and he was being hoisted up.

"What - Mal?" Simon asked, quite confused, even as his hands shifted to hold onto Mal. He was being carried in the Captain's arms.

"You can't walk fast enough," Mal said, glancing down at Simon before speeding up. Jayne and Kaylee walked on either side of them, Kaylee shooting the mercenary a worried glance every few seconds.

Simon's embarrassment faded as he realized how much he enjoyed being held by Mal. It wasn't everything he dreamed of having with the man, but it was still wonderful.

He inhaled through his nose as quietly as he could. Mal smelled like Serenity - a little oil, some dust, and something Simon couldn't place.

All too soon, they reached the ship.

"Sir?" Zoe spoke as they hurried up the ramp. "Is Simon -"

"He'll be all right," Mal promised. "Tell Wash we need to leave _now_."

Simon could see Zoe raise her eyebrow as Mal carried him to the infirmary.

"What do you think?" Mal asked Simon as he lay him down. "Give me the doctor's report on this patient."

"Sprained ankle," Simon sighed. "Exterior bruising, no internal damage. Several lacerations to the arms... And a nasty black eye."

"You should really stop picking fights," Mal commented and grinned at Simon. "Tell me how to fix up the ankle, then."

Simon couldn't help but feel warmed as Mal brushed his fingers against his extended hand. Maybe the day wasn't going as badly as he'd originally thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly in any way, shape, or form.

A/N: Snippets in this chapter take place in Out of Gas and Ariel.

* * *

_Chapter 3_

* * *

_- Out of Gas - _

"I'm not leaving you," Simon insisted. "Mal, this is ridiculous. I won't let you do this. You'll die if you stay here alone. If I stay - I could help you, I could..."

"Shh," Mal said softly. He stepped closer, until they were almost touching. Simon could feel the heat radiating from his body - and a flash of a terrible thought, of how cold his body would become if Mal stayed, went through his head.

"There's so many things…" Mal trailed off, an unreadable look on his face.

"What?" Simon prompted, then something hit him over the head and everything went black.

"Things I wanted to say to you," Mal said softly to Simon's unconscious form. "Jayne! Get Simon to the shuttle."

He may have to die today, but hell if he was going to let his beautiful doctor die too.

* * *

"I can't believe you," Simon scowled at Mal, who was lying on one of the infirmary beds. "You hit me."

"You were threatening to stay," Mal shrugged, then hissed in pain as Simon jabbed him with a needle. "What was that?"

"Necessary injections," Simon said sweetly.

"My arm's getting sore," Mal complained after the third needle.

"Oh, would you rather I stick it in your ass?" Simon put his hands on his hips.

"Whoa, _way_ too much information," Wash groaned from the chair by his unconscious wife's side.

"Just - just be gentle with me. I've never…" Mal pretended to shiver, and threw his head back as his body moved slightly to the side. In doing so, he created the start of a scene that Simon had been imagining for a long time…

Feeling almost as if Mal was mocking his fantasies, Simon grabbed the last needle and jabbed it fiercely into Mal's ass.

"Ahhh!" Mal cried in shock. Simon just smiled smugly.

"I guess I forgot the lube," he said mockingly.

Wash couldn't stop laughing for a long time.

* * *

_- Ariel - _

"I'm not entirely comfortable with this," Mal admitted to Simon when they were alone.

"Don't worry - it's going to work," Simon brushed him off and continue to go through his med bag.

"I mean… I don't like the idea of you being dead, Doc," Mal admitted.

Simon looked up with surprise, and saw the dark look Mal was giving him.

"It's only for a few minutes… It's not like I'll really be dead."

"One minute's too much," Mal growled, slowly stepping closer.

Simon stood with his mouth open, unsure of what that meant, exactly.

"Well, hopefully you won't need a doctor just then," he said faux cheerfully. "I'll be back on my feet sewing the crew back up in no time."

Mal just turned and walked away. That wasn't what he had meant at all.

Damn clueless Simon.

* * *

Just when he was sure they were doomed… There was the sound of a shotgun blast, and then the door was drifting open.

It was Mal. His hero… again. Oh, and Zoe, of course.

"Time to go," Mal said, his eyes locked with Simon's.

The doctor nodded and pushed his sister gently forwards.

"You okay?" Mal asked roughly into Simon's ear right before they all started walking quickly away, led by Zoe.

"Yeah… That was too close," Simon declared.

He shivered as he felt Mal's hand on the small of his back as they climbed up some stairs. How did the simplest little gesture have such an effect on him?

What was Mal trying to do anyways, Simon wondered. Ever since he'd admitted he was sly, he could swear Mal was trying to tease him… Little flirting comments here and there, and a lot more touching than before…

If it didn't stop soon, Simon was sure he was going to go crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly in any way, shape, or form.

A/N: This chapter is based on the events of War Stories. Therefore, it DOES contain mention of torture. And ears. You have been warned.

* * *

_Chapter 4_

* * *

"I'm not… gonna say it… again," Mal growled, determined to keep Wash talking through the torture. "Shipboard romances complicate things."

"For who?" Wash gasped. "For you?"

"For everyone."

"Yeah? Well, what about lo - VEAHHH!"

They both shook from the electrical surge.

"Ain't against it as a rule," Mal said, gritting his teeth through the pain. "But in a situation such as ours, tends to cause problems. Splits loyalties."

"Know what I think?" Wash hmmmphed.

"What?" Mal asked, ignoring Niska as he began to talk.

"I hire you to do job…" Mal felt another jolt race through his body. "Job does not get done…"

"What?" Mal yelled, trying to keep Wash's attention. "What do you think, Wash? 'Cause I'm interested."

"Huh?"

"_You make lie of my reputation…_"

"You were gonna say something to me," Mal spoke over Niska. "What was it?"

"Wha -" Wash sounded woozy. "Oh. This 'policy' you got against shipboard relationships… That's just you projecting your own intimacy issues onto everyone else."

"Yeah?" Mal spat, sounding interested. "Well, that's just downright insightful. It surely is."

"I've seen you dance 'round the Doc - AHH!" Wash's body jerked at the force of another zap.

"What's that?" Mal prompted. "Bout me and the Doc?"

"Doc… Yeah…" Wash tried to get his bearings again. "You're too afraid - to make a move."

"That so?" Mal asked, his thoughts suddenly wistful. Just that morning, he'd been sitting by Simon at breakfast, stealing the raisins from his bowl, pretending not to be guilty… Loving the aggrieved sighs and suppressed smiles Simon afforded him.

"Braver than you are!" Wash said as loudly as he could. "Least I went for what I wanted…"

"Or, could be it's a mite simpler than that." Mal continued, focusing on keeping Wash with him. His thoughts of Simon were enough to keep him going, because he knew how to focus his mind… But Wash needed more than that. He would keep him awake, and bring the pilot back to Zoe…

* * *

"It's his ear." His own words didn't sound real to himself. Simon shook his head and began to swear, loud and explicitly.

Everyone paused to look at him in surprise and a little awe.

"We're getting him back," Simon said viciously. "As soon as I put this on ice…"

* * *

Simon is sitting on his bed, looking over the guns he's been lent.

"You're not responsible." Simon flinches as River appears in the doorway. "It's not your fault."

"What?" He asks tiredly.

"You think, because it was your idea to steal that medicine, and because it happened when he was out there trying to sell it, that's why he got took…" River blinked. "Taken. No… Abducted. The captain was abducted."

"Yeah," Simon sighed.

"You'll get your sunshine back," River smiled. "Simon can't live without the sun."

Simon blushed.

* * *

Simon is angry - no, he's furious... And he's going to get Mal back if its the last thing he does...

When he shoots Niska's men, his eyes are cold and he refuses to give an inch. Simon can see his bullets striking them - in the legs, in the chest - and on one man, in the head.

It was ugly. But they had Mal somewhere, and not a hundred of these scum are worth what his Captain is worth.

* * *

It's such a relief that Mal is back, and alive, that Simon could barely speak as he reattached the ear.

"Sure this thing's gonna stay on?" Mal asked, meeting Simon's eyes.

"This dermal mender creates an excellent tissue bond," Simon swallowed hard, his voice tense. "It should be fine…"

"Hey, no need to worry." Mal reaches and catches Simon's hand in his own, rubbing his wrist gently with one thumb.

Simon's mouth opens, and his eyes dart to where Book and Inara are standing.

"I'm told you took up arms in that little piece of action back there," Mal says, not looking away from Simon's eyes.

"Yes, I… Yes."

"How you farin' with that, Simon?" Mal asked softly.

"I - don't know… I never shot anyone before."

Mal waited a moment.

"But it was worth it," Simon said suddenly, fiercely. "We got you back."

"Yes you did," Mal smiled at him, leaning to touch Simon's cheek with one hand.

Simon's breath caught as Mal stroked his face.

"I do appreciate it," Mal said lowly.

Simon just nodded.

With a slow smile, Mal traced his hand down Simon's face, his neck, and to his shoulder.

"Figure I should give you some shooting lessons. Got just the gun for you. Come on." Mal turned and walked off.

Simon hurried after him, missing the soft smile of Shephard Book and the much tighter smile of Inara.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly in any way... To my eternal sadness.

A/N: This chapter is set between the episodes War Stories and Trash.

* * *

_Chapter 5

* * *

_

Simon tried desperately to control his breathing. He stood, legs spread apart, arms up. He was holding the gun, and currently trying - and failing - to keep it on target.

Mal was pressed up behind him, the heat of him spreading through Simon, and causing quite a rush of blood to certain southern areas of the doctor's body.

"Easy does it," Mal spoke softly in Simon's ear. "Aim…"

Simon tried to.

Mal brought his own arms up, embracing Simon as he helped him adjust his aim.

"Try that." His arms didn't move, and Simon was completely ensconced in his arms.

Biting his lip, Simon pulled the trigger. The recoil hit him hard, and he fell back into the Captain's arms.

"Good," Mal purred. "See?"

Simon glanced at the target, and saw that he'd managed to clip the very corner of the square board.

"Yeah," Simon said, as calmly as he could. "I could do better."

"That's the spirit," Mal smiled. "We'll keep trying until you can hit that circle in the middle of the target."

Simon nodded weakly.

As Mal's hands slipped down to his waist, to shift his stance, Simon wondered how in the 'verse he was going to survive this.

* * *

Kaylee sat in the shade with River, eating grapes as they watched Mal teach Simon how to fire.

"That is possibly the hottest thing I've ever seen," Kaylee sighed, feasting her eyes on the sight of Mal and Simon, pressed tightly together, the sexual tension obvious even from thirty feet away.

"Hotter things," River shrugged.

Kaylee glanced at her and smiled.

"Well, that's 'cause Simon's your _brother_."

River just looked at Kaylee for a minute.

"You create the highest temperatures." River stated.

Kaylee blinked.

"Are you calling me… _hot_?"

River just smiled and picked up another grape.

"Here," she said softly. River put the small fruit between her lips, then leaned forward, tucking a hand behind Kaylee's head to pull her in.

River brought their lips together, and transferred the grape to Kaylee's mouth, along with a few swipes of her tongue.

Kaylee felt a pleasant tingling begin to spread from her lips through the rest of her body.

"Mei mei," Kaylee gasped, pulling away in shock.

"Bao bei," River just smiled back. She kissed Kaylee again, delicately, firmly…

Oh but she tasted like fresh fruit, Kaylee thought, her eyes fluttering closed as she surrendered to the kiss.

"Hottest damn thing I've ever seen." Jayne said appreciatively.

Both girls looked up at Jayne, who was standing a few feet away, leering at them.

"Oh, hush, Jayne," Kaylee couldn't help but smile. "We're busy."

"I'll be in my bunk."

They just ignored him. All that mattered now was continuing their careful, relentless exploration of each other's mouths.

* * *

Simon wondered, in exasperation, how on earth Mal expected him to shoot well when the Captain had an arm wrapped around his belly, the other caressing his shooting arm, and his mouth so close that his breath was hot on Simon's ear.

"Mal…" Simon said weakly, about to ask… What was he doing? What had he _been _doing, teasing Simon lately? Did he mean it? Did he want what Simon wanted?

"Yes?" Mal asked, his voice low and rough.

Simon took a deep breath. What if he was wrong?

"No - nothing," Simon said hastily, and shot again, this time completely missing the target.

He couldn't see the disappointed look on Mal's face.

The captain would wait for Simon to say it - just to be sure. There was no doubt Simon was attracted to him - but did he have feelings?

It was hard for Mal to imagine Simon feeling anywhere near as strongly as he felt about the doctor.

But he lived in hope… Waiting for Simon to make a move.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do not own Firefly - *sob*.

A/N: Set during the events of Trash, and afterwards.

* * *

Chapter Six

It had been torture just staying hidden… Not being there to help. Simon had never imagined a day would come when he would be eager to aid in crime… But as long as it was by Mal's side, he didn't give a damn what he was doing.

But Mal had a point - if Saffron, or whatever her name was - caught sight of them, she might be able to turn them in. So Simon and River huddled up in Simon's room.

"We're going to be quiet as mice, okay?" Simon told River softly.

She nodded, and put a finger to her lips.

"Stay away from the trap, though," River commented somberly.

"Oh - a mousetrap?" Simon said, after a moment. "That actually makes some sense," he muttered, pleased, to himself.

Simon felt jittery with anticipation. What if Mal was caught - or _killed_?

It wasn't until River sat up, brightly, that Simon's heart began to soar.

"Chickens come home to roost," River said, and hopped up. "Time for apples." She fixed Simon with a piercing look, and shook her head fondly.

"Go get your Captain."

Simon opened his mouth to protest… then decided not to bother.

He walked through the halls, making his way to the cargo bay - when he literally ran into Mal.

"Oh - excuse me," Mal drawled.

Simon struggled to not hyperventilate. Mal was standing, completely naked, pressed against him, his hands on Simon's hips.

"Job went well," Mal added, and paused, as if waiting for something.

"That's - good," Simon managed to say. _Tianna_, he could _feel_ Mal's body against him, feel the heat - and the gentle pressure of his soft cock against his own.

"Nothing else to say?" Mal prompted.

Simon shook his head quickly.

"No wondering' why I'm naked?"

"I - suppose - the question has crossed my mind."

"Well?"

"All right, Mal, I will indulge you," Simon snapped, his nerves rather frayed. He was fighting his own body, willing himself to _not _stand to attention… But every moment that passed by, it was getting harder and harder - literally.

"_Why_ are you naked?"

"I was sunbathing," Mal said, his voice the essence of honesty. "Warm weather, they got on this planet."

"_I see_." Simon's voice rose slightly.

Sensing that Simon's brain might be about to implode, Mal stepped back. He watched Simon - who couldn't resist a glance down. The moment he did, Simon's eyes widened.

"You - you…"

"It loves it when I'm naked," Mal shrugged. "But the feel of your silky pants - that may have helped." He stepped around Simon, then leaned back to whisper in his ear - "Silk feels shiny down there, doesn't it?"

Mal walked off, whistling.

Simon stood absolutely still for another minute, trying to get his body _and_ his mind under control.

* * *

The next time Simon saw the Captain, it was - quite thankfully - when Mal was fully clothed.

They were at dinner, and Simon avoided Mal's eyes.

Mal made a point to pass every dish Simon's way, purposefully touching his hands every time.

"I got a little something special for dessert," Kaylee told them, her face shining brightly. She went and brought out a loaf of something… "Zucchini bread, made by a real baker," Kaylee said proudly. "We even got a little pot of cream to put on top - _and _everyone gets one cherry to go with it. No more than one, though - I'm saving the rest to make a pie with River tomorrow."

River nodded excitedly.

"That's very kind of you, dear," Book said warmly.

"Looks delicious," Wash added.

Kaylee served up the plates, and then it was time to eat.

Simon bit into the bread, and was instantly treated to a wash of flavors and spice.

"This is amazing," he sighed. "But I'm sorry, I've never liked cherries much - anyone want mine?"

Mal plucked it from Simon's hand, and popped it into his mouth. After a moment, he spit out the pit and with two fingers, took the stem from his mouth.

Everyone stared at the stem - it was tied in a knot.

"Did you do that with your tongue?" Kaylee asked, quite impressed.

"Mmm hmm," Mal agreed, before fixing Simon with an intent look. "Thank you for your cherry, Doc. It was superb."

Jayne snorted, and Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Not the only thing he does with his tongue!" River declared, a wide smile on her face.

Simon just gaped at his sister. Kaylee dropped her fork.

"We can't seem to get through a dinner without at least ten inappropriate comments," Wash said, shaking his head. "All right! I'll take care of the next eight."

The tension was calmed, but Simon's blush took a while to fade.

* * *

"Captain, I'd like to talk to you - regarding your conduct with the Doctor."

Mal sighed and turned to look at the Shepherd.

"Speak your piece."

"You are being a tease, Captain."

Mal blinked, not sure if he'd heard that right.

"Say again, Preacher?"

"There is a special place in hell for those who torment their loved ones," Book said darkly. "You have been very unkind to Simon in the last few weeks."

"So…" Mal waved a hand. "_Preacher_ - are you telling me to go sex up the Doc?"

"Those were not my words," Book chided. "But resolving certain tensions, making certain declarations… Would go a long way towards better emotional and mental health on both of your parts - and result in better harmony on the ship."

"I've known plenty of preachers who don't look kindly on men loving men."

"The Lord believes in love in many forms." Book answered. "That is, I believe, what you feel for the Doctor."

Mal just looked at him for a minute.

"I think so," he said, his voice rough with emotion.

"Then say something," Book said kindly, laying a hand on Mal's arm. "Before you truly do drive the lad crazy with anxiety."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly. Or else this would have happened...

A/N: Thanks to everyone for their wonderful reviews! This is the final chapter, but I am considering doing a sequel, and possibly M-rated one shots. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 7

Simon steps into the cockpit, drawn by the loud voices. Maybe he can help…

Gunshots, and he _runs_ - _Mal_ is in there, what if -

Tracey grabs him smoothly as he enters and twists his arm behind him. Simon's heart sinks as he feels the gun pressed to his head.

"Got your doctor," Tracey says, his voice uneven. "Better let me go if you want him alive."

Mal's gun lowers instantly, but Zoe keeps hers trained steadily on her old friend.

"Zoe," Mal says, hoarse, and he's looking right at Simon.

The young doctor shivers, and looks right back.

_If I die right now, you need to know…_ He wants to tell the Captain.

Mal's eyes darken.

"Mal, I..." Simon says quietly.

"It'll be all right, baobei." Mal replies roughly.

Tracey doesn't miss their byplay.

"You want to keep your lover alive, listen up," he insists.

Of course, minutes later, Simon makes Mal's heart nearly stop as he leaps away from Tracey, leaving the former soldier open for Mal's shot.

Simon lies on the ground, panting, staring at the dying man.

"You - you shot me." Tracey says weakly.

Simon can only watch.

The interaction with the dirty Fed goes smooth enough, but Tracey is already dead. They take him home, just as Mal and Zoe had promised.

Simon is still in too much shock, too worried about Mal's feelings, to approach the Captain en route. They arrive soon enough.

* * *

Malcolm Reynolds stands alone in the cold, hands in his pockets, silently watching the funeral.

He's lost someone today, and it hurt - Tracey was one of his own. There were things he could have done better - if Mal had just explained, he thinks bitterly, he could've stopped this.

A hand slips into his, and Mal knows whose hand it is without having to look. He squeezes it instinctively, and closes his eyes.

As he holds Simon's hand, all Mal can think is _tian ah, it wasn't Simon I lost._

They stand still out of respect, but the moment they're back in the ship, they're falling into each other's arms, clinging tightly, for several brief, precious minutes, before Mal has to go Captain again.

Simon reluctantly lets him go. He's not sure who he wants or needs to comfort more - Mal or himself.

* * *

What they have now is something quiet, filled with meaningful gazes and soft touches whenever they see each other.

Nothing happens right away. Its unspoken but understood that they're waiting for the right moment.

* * *

Mal checks in on Simon.

"How's that baby coming?"

"Great," Simon says, but his smile is strained.

"You're going to be wonderful," Mal says softly, and kisses him, just barely, on the corner of his mouth.

Simon's mouth is tingling for minutes, and he knows he must look foolish, but...

"Stop grinning like an idiot and focus," Petaline shrieks at him.

Simon hurriedly rearranges his face into a semblance of seriousness.

* * *

"It's been a long time since you've done this." Nandi tells her friend softly.

"Not that long," Inara's words are murmured. She turns to her side beneath the covers, and looks at Nandi.

"Since you've been with someone who actually cares for you," Nandi clarifies, rather bluntly.

Inara lets her take her hand.

"I've been… foolish for a long time," Inara wants to cry, but it isn't proper.

Nandi regards her sharply.

"Not foolish, simply in love."

"I'm moving on," Inara pleads, and she's half-telling the truth.

She knows its absurd to hold onto her feelings, when the man she loves so clearly loves another.

Inara knows she will never meet anyone else just like Malcolm Reynolds… Nandi presses a soft kiss to Inara's palm, and the Companion smiles naturally, not faking anything.

But she is just as sure that she will never meet anyone like her Nandi.

The redhead moves to kiss her, and Inara relaxes as their tongues dance slowly, sensually.

"Let me help you," Nandi says, pulling Inara over her.

Inara doesn't bother denying the tears that trickle from her eyes. Only they are not tears of sadness.

* * *

Simon rushes through the hallway - River had disappeared, and he _has_ to find her - there's a firefight going on, doesn't she realize?

He sees Inara standing behind a man, a knife to his throat. The man growls, and knocks Inara backwards, and Simon's chest tightens - so does his hand.

The man shrieks as he drops his gun. Simon realizes he's shot someone for the first time.

Inara kicks the man contemptuously as she picks up his weapon.

"Your time is up, Rance Burgess," Nandi says triumphantly, walking over to him. She has rope to bind his wrists, and does so harshly, ignoring his cry - he does have a bullet in his hand, after all.

"Thank you," Inara tells Simon, and he nods.

He can see the gratitude in her eyes, and the sudden feeling of absolution as Nandi and Inara fall into each other's arms. River rounds the corner, and Simon catches her, squeezing her tightly.

"Don't wander off again, mei mei."

* * *

The crew has said their goodbyes to Inara. Leaving her at the Heart of Gold wasn't what any of them had expected, but they knew it was her choice.

Kaylee is the most upset, but Simon trusts River to care for her. The doctor sits in the kitchen, drinking tea, and thanking the stars for the small miracle that none of the crew were hurt today.

The Captain comes in, and Simon looks up, and then down again. He feels unsure suddenly.

"How are you feeling?"

Mal knows he means - _do you still have feelings for her_?

"Shiny, long as you're here." He takes Simon's hand, and the younger man looks up hopefully.

"Mal, do you…" Simon doesn't finish his sentence. He isn't entirely sure what he wanted to ask.

"I'm awful tired," Mal tells Simon seriously. "Nothing like a warm body to help me sleep."

"Mal," Simon whispers.

"I just want to hold you," Mal admits raggedly. "Have to know you're here with me."

"Yes. I won't go, Mal, I won't leave you," Simon promises.

"You better not. Wu de then ah, Simon, I _love_ you." Mal hasn't said those words in so many years - and he's never meant it like he does now.

"Love you too." Simon beams.

They stand and move close, with no hesitation or fumbling. Simon joins their hands together and lets himself be pulled forward until he as encircled in Mal's arms. A slight incline of Mal's head, a welcoming tilt of Simon's mouth, and they share their first kiss.

It as far sweeter than any caress Mal could recall, and all memories of previous lovers fled in the reality of Simon's arms. His soft mouth is firm and pliant, the deepening strokes of his tongue against Mal's own sends desire spiraling through his body.

The first kiss comes to its natural conclusion, and they draw in deep breaths before initiating a second kiss.

"I'm exhausted," Simon admits reluctantly.

"That's just fine," Mal says honestly, and he leads Simon to his bunk. "Tonight, I'm going to hold you. I've waited long enough."

Simon's waited far too long as well.

"Careful, Mal. I don't know if I'll ever let you go."

"Hope that's a promise."

It is. Simon quietly affirms it.

Mal smiles contentedly. He has all he'll ever need right here, in Simon's tender embrace, and right now he hasn't a worry in the world.

* * *

结束 The End 结束 The End 结束 The End 结束 The End 结束 The End 结束 The End 结束 The End 结束 The End 结束 The End


End file.
